Walking in the rain
by MorgauseNokami
Summary: A short encounter between my all time favorite jinzouningen and Goku's granddaughter.


The young girl shivered and embraced herself, walking a little faster. Today had begun rather beautiful – the weather, at least. The sun shone and it would be fairly hot.  
Now the sky darkened at an alarming rate, black clouds gathering, the first raindrops and cold, suddenly sprung up wind making her shiver again.  
She knew she could easily warm herself with her ki, but she didn't want anyone to find her – and that was exactly what they would do when she powered up: sense her ki, trace her down, find her and take her back home while asking why she was crying.  
She kept on walking through the empty streets as the rain began to pour, soaking her clothes and herself. She didn't care. She was glad it rained – that way noone would see her tears.  
  
She jumped, startled, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Immediately she twirled around, slightly crouching down; she had too much of a warrior's instinct to not to do so.  
In front of her stood a boy – eighteen, at the most, maybe three years older than her. His appearance was outstanding, to say the least. His hair was almost like hers, black, straight and silky, but his was at shoulder length, and she'd let it grow for the last few years – it cascaded down her back now in a dark ebony waterfall. His eyes, though, were pale blue – much in contrast with hers. He was about as soaked as she was, she noted, not without a little amusement.  
Still, he was stunning – her puberty yelled it at her as much as her warrior's instinct told her to be careful, watch her back and crouch down when necessary.  
  
He smirked at her warrior stance. "A little fighter, aren't you?" he said.   
"Don't refer to me as 'little'," she growled, absently wondering if she should power up. If she did so, she would most likely attract her dad and the others to find her – one thing she didn't want to happen, so she decided not to power up yet.  
  
He overlooked her small frame, the womanly forms that showed on her not yet full-grown body, so well seen now her wet clothes clung to her.  
"Well, you're smaller than me," he smirked.  
She narrowed her eyes. "I'm perfectly able to defend myself."  
He smirked again. "I bet you are. But I have no intention in harming you – in any way. I was just wondering … when I saw you walking by, so alone in the rain, so sad…"  
  
She saw his eyes wander of to some distant point and wondered if her thoughts were always that clear.  
"You wondered what?" she asked, smiling contently when she saw him startle. His facial expression changed immediately in a more self-confident one.  
"I wondered who you were, and why you were crying."  
She narrowed her eyes. Damnit, he had seen her cry even though it rained. Not only did that humiliate her, it also made her wonder how sharp his senses were. She thought that was a saiyan thing – but then again, there were humans with eyes that sharp. Just not many.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me?"   
She looked up at him through her bangs to see him smiling at her. Again it stroke her how handsome he really was – in a way, although differently, as handsome as the one she'd been so sad about.  
Instead of snorting at him that it was none of his business, like she'd normally do, she found herself answering his question.  
  
"It just… so many things have happened lately. There's this guy I kinda have a crush on, but he doesn't see me that way, and I don't know what I should do after I finish school, my parents don't understand me, and…" she lowered her head, embarassed.  
He put one finger under her chin and lifted her head, leaving her no time to wonder when he'd come that close when he looked at her, his eyes showing her she could tell him.  
She shrugged slightly, and he took his hand back, still looking deeply into her eyes.   
"I… I'm fifteen, now, and I haven't even kissed yet," she said, her face flushing.  
He smiled assuringly. "That guy is a fool not to notice you, you're a beautiful girl."  
Her face became even redder and she smiled shyly.  
"I'm sure the future will bring good things for you. You're still young, you have plenty of time – even if you do make mistakes, you can always make up for them."   
She smiled at him.  
"And for the kissing part…" said the boy, and he lifted her head again with his finger, then placing his hand on her cheek.  
For a moment she startled, and he took that moment to softly place his lips on hers. They stood that way for a few seconds, then he slowly drew back before she'd do anything.  
She blinked a few times, her eyes wide and surprised.  
He smiled, a smile totally different from his smirk.   
"I'll be going now," he said then, his voice amused, but gentle.   
She blinked again and frowned, still not knowing what to say.  
He smiled at her for the last time and took off in the air, leaving the girl with numerous questions, all unanswered.  
  
After staring at the sky for a few more moments she decided to go as well and walked down the street, smiling strangely.  
  
Was that a sunbeam peeking through the clouds?


End file.
